


Банальное начало

by AThousandSuns



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Предсказуемое начало новой истории не всегда плохо.





	

Сколько бы лет ни прошло, Онодера отлично помнил тот первый раз, когда столкнулся в библиотеке с Сага-семпаем. Действительно, все произошло как в сёдзе-манге. Где-то там, за кадром, обязательно должны были кружиться лепестки сакуры, а у него, главного героя, развеваться внезапно побелевшие волосы. Десять лет спустя он смог понять и согласиться со словами Сага-семпая, что их знакомство словно спланировано автором сёдзе-манги.

Теперь же, когда его автор выстраивала сюжет на подобной завязке, он заранее его ненавидел.

Однажды Онодера попытался изменить историю, которую автор прислала на редактирование, естественно, не руководствуясь личными мотивами, но ожидаемо не получил поддержки от Такано. Тот с теплой усмешкой рассматривал кадры с признанием в библиотеке. Взгляд его на мгновение стал рассеянным, а черты лица смягчились. Онодера отвернулся, окинул взглядом частично опустевший на время обеда отдел. Зацепиться было не за что. Проклиная охватившую его неловкость, он переминался с ноги на ногу и с трудом удерживал руки по швам. Последний раз подобное же он испытывал в школе у доски, когда пришел на урок неподготовленным.

— Отличная история, — вынес вердикт Такано. Он перевел взгляд, в котором явно сквозил смех, на Онодеру. — Навевает воспоминания. Правда, Онодера?

— Ни капельки, — отрезал он. Снова взглянув на рассыпанные по столу раскадровки, он попытался абстрагироваться от личного. Забраковать хорошую историю только потому, что она разворошила в нем старые воспоминания, было проявлением высшей степени непрофессионализма.

— Она избита, — он попытался снова, но уже без особой надежды. — Каждая третья выпускаемая сёдзё-манга имеет такую же завязку...

Такано его перебил:

— Банальное начало, и некоторые читатели такое любят. В такой истории сразу видно, что после некоторых сложностей у главных героев будет все хорошо.

Он говорил, легко постукивая свернутыми в трубку листами по ладони, и от этого его сходство с учителем только усилилось.

— Неожиданные повороты сюжета, привычные для Муто-сенсей, быстро привлекут тех, кто не заинтересуется историей сразу. Сделаем ставку на них и ее преданных поклонников.

Онодера стиснул кулаки, уловив подтекст: «Если ты это не предусмотрел, то как ты смеешь называть себя хорошим редактором?»

— Хорошо, — он сдался. — Внесу правки и покажу тебе.

Он потянулся за раскадровками, но Такано перехватил его руку и потянул на себя.

— Такано-сан, прекрати, — прошипел Онодера. В панике озираясь, он взмолился, чтобы никто ничего не заметил.

— Царапина.

Онодера взглянул на ладонь, которую порезал еще прошлым вечером, открывая консервированную еду. Готовить он умел, но предпочитал экономить время, покупая готовую еду, либо что-то, что не требовало долгого приготовления.

Не поднимая взгляда, Онодера смотрел, как пальцы Такано расслабляются, жесткая хватка становится мягче, настолько, что теперь больше походит на ласку.

Тихий гул разговоров и звонков перестал существовать для Онодеры, когда Такано легко погладил неровный след по всей длине и остановился в центре ладони. Онодера судорожно вздохнул и попытался уйти, но, встретившись взглядом с Такано, замер.

Осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, Такано коснулся костяшек тыльной стороны ладони. Едва он дотронулся до пульса на запястье, Онодера выхватил руку, собрал раскадровки и быстро вернулся на свое место.

От того, как сильно Онодера сжимал страницы, бумага мялась, но не делай он этого, дрожь, охватившая его руки, выдала бы его смятение. Спрятавшись за высокой стопкой книг и папок, он все равно ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд Такано. Искушение поднять голову и убедиться, так ли это, было велико, но ему удалось сдержаться.

Буквально через пять минут он услышал, как Такано поднялся со своего места, подошел и остановился за его спиной. Онодера напрягся.

— Онодера.

— Чего тебе? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь и даже не поднимая головы.

— Ты хорошо питаешься?

Вопрос прозвучал слишком близко и слишком внезапно. Онодера ждал чего угодно, но не этого.

— Н-нормально. — Он подумал, что более развернутый ответ быстрее спровадит от него Такано, и продолжил: — Разогреваю консервы, иногда покупаю готовые бенто.

— Энергетики? — спросил Такано. Он своевольно оперся бедром о стол Онодеры и теперь наблюдал за его лицом.

— Нет.

— Все равно поужинаем сегодня вместе, — сказал Такано. — Чего бы ты хотел?

— Ничего.

Онодера опустил голову, прикрываясь раскадровками, однако продолжал ощущать на себе взгляд Такано.

— Я приготовлю карри с рисом.

— Такано, почему ты меня не слушаешь?! — воскликнул Онодера. — У меня уже есть планы, и ты в них никак не вписываешься.

«Самый важный их пункт — скрываться от тебя в своей квартире», — подумал Онодера. Приглашение на ужин он, конечно, проигнорирует. У него много других дел, которые нельзя отложить ни на день. Сегодня вечером он спрячется у себя, не будет включать свет, не откроет дверь, а может быть, и вовсе ляжет спать, даже дойдя до кровати, предварительно хорошенько прогревшись в горячей воде. Перед сном он почитает что-нибудь из настоящей литературы.

— Точно, планы, — рассеяно согласился Такано, отвлекшись на просигналивший телефон. — Задержусь на совещании. Можешь меня не ждать.

Такано собрал документы со стола и быстро вышел. Раздраженное шипение в свой адрес он уже не застал.

Поверх бумаг Онодера разложил на столе раскадровки, чтобы целиком охватить завязку. Возможно, история будет иметь успех. Такано в девяти случаях из десяти был прав, когда говорил, что манга станет популярной. Однако Онодера не тот редактор, кто будет проверять рукопись с должной любовью. Если он продолжит искать аргументы против манги Муто-сенсей, Такано снова назовет его дилетантом. Раздраженно собрав листы в одну неровную стопку, Онодера заставил себя прочитать главу снова, на этот раз стараясь забыть о личной неприязни к сюжету. Он успешно дочитал до середины, когда его коллеги вернулись с обеда. Через несколько страниц появился тот самый момент, из-за которого он заочно возненавидел всех героев и события манги. 

Типичная главная героиня — невысокая девушка старших классов, — не дотягиваясь до книги на верхней полке, оступается и, едва не падая, наталкивается спиной на того самого семпая, в которого влюблена.

Громко фыркнув — только так Онодера мог позволить себе выразить свое негодование и недовольство, — он заставил себя читать дальше. В этой истории он видел вызов своему профессионализму и возможность доказать Такано, что он полная противоположность зеленым и бесполезным дилетантам. Дотошно проверяя главу, он запретил себе отвлекаться на разговоры с коллегами. Беспорядочно наваленные раскадровки от других мангак ждали на столе своего часа, но Онодера взялся за них только после того, как трижды прочитал и перепроверил одну единственную работу.

Как обычно, гора рукописей была разобрана гораздо позже официального окончания рабочего дня. Все из отдела уже разошлись по домам, но Такано до сих пор не вернулся с совещания, и Онодера обрадовался, что поедет до дома один.

Искушение прийти домой, упасть на диван и проспать до утра следующего дня едва не победило, но, пересилив себя, Онодера закинул одежду в стирку, рис в рисоварку, и принял ванну, в которой едва не заснул. Кое-как найдя в себе силы, чтобы двигаться, он лег спать только после того, как съел рис, который оказался сухим и пересоленным.

Ворочаясь в кровати и пытаясь заснуть, он натягивал одеяло, пытался укутаться так, чтобы ничего не мерзло. На секунду становилось тепло, но вскоре его снова охватывала дрожь. Впервые за три дня Онодера лег спать в кровать, но сон не шел. Он отчетливо слышал, как хлопнула дверь в соседней квартире. Через минуту зазвонил телефон, включенный на беззвучный режим.

Вся ночь прошла для Онодеры в неприятной дреме, сквозь которую он прекрасно слышал происходящее в соседней квартире и на улице. Впервые с тех пор, как он переехал в эту квартиру, Онодера подумал, что стены в доме слишком тонкие. Он вовсе не специально прислушивался к происходящему у Такано. Просто ночь была слишком ясная и в прохладном воздухе отчетливее распространялись звуки. Он попеременно погружался глубокий сон, а потом выныривал и с часто бьющимся сердцем напрягал слух. Что именно он хотел услышать, ему было неизвестно, и он с радостью спал бы от заката до рассвета, не просыпаясь без причины. Но сегодня его сон напоминал американские горки. Вверх — проснуться, вниз — поддаться гнетущему, липкому сновидению.

Утро стало для него неприятным, как только он, отключив будильник, попытался открыть глаза: свет, свободно проникающий в комнату, причинял боль. Ругая себя за незакрытые с вечера шторы, Онодера хотел подняться с постели, но тело оказалось тяжелым и неподъемным, словно вовсе ему не принадлежало.

На то, чтобы собраться с силами, ему потребовалось десять минут. Пять из них Онодера смог нагнать, забив на завтрак, но другие пять никак не смог спасти, и он опаздывал на работу впервые за долгое время. В несвойственной ему манере Онодера нашел в этом плюс: не пришлось ехать вместе с Такано на работу.

Он влетел в офис, опоздав не больше, чем его коллеги, неспешно подтягивающиеся на свои рабочие места, но единственный из всех получил в свой адрес осуждающий взгляд Такано.

Онодера только успел скинуть верхнюю одежду и бросить сумку на стол, когда Киса уже тянул его за собой на совещание.

Во время обсуждения раздражение Такано можно было заметить невооруженным взглядом. Онодера сидел, уставившись в распечатки со статистикой, словно видел ее впервые и находил чрезвычайно захватывающей. Его коллеги, как и он, старались не привлекать к себе внимания, и каждый отчет, высказанный умеренно спокойным тоном, был краток и по существу. Когда дошла очередь Онодеры взять слово, он поднял голову, мельком заметив, что только Хатори безмятежен и смело встречает взгляд Такано. Зачитывая статистику, он заметил, насколько невыспавшимся выглядел Такано. Никто из отдела этому не удивился: совсем недавно рукописи были сданы в печать, а их главный редактор всегда работал в два, а к концу периода и в три раза больше всех.

Обсуждение планов затянулось всего на двадцать минут, только потому, что следующие на очередь в переговорную уже вежливо попросили их покинуть помещение.

Все разошлись кто куда, за исключением Хатори. Тот уже держал руку на пульсе и проверял, работает его мангака согласно графику или нет.

Поспешно и как мог незаметно, Онодера вышел из переговорной, пока Такано разговаривал с коллегами из других отделов и не смотрел в его сторону. По лестнице он спустился на этаж ниже, предпочитая местную комнату отдыха той, что находилась на их этаже. В помещении было тихо и безлюдно. Почти моментально Онодера смог расслабиться. Несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, и его тело свободно откинулось на спинку дивана, а руки и ноги небрежно раскинулись в стороны. Приятная тишина с еле уловимым белым шумом работающего офиса успокаивала.

Но одиночество его длилось недолго. Вскоре он сначала услышал шаги по звуку, приближающиеся к комнате, а после двойной щелчок двери, между которым гул офиса на мгновение стал четче. Сменив положение на менее вольное, Онодера не открыл глаз и не повернул головы. Возможно, пришедший не будет навязчив и не побеспокоит его.

Едва эта мысль прозвучала в голове, Онодера услышал смутно знакомый голос:

— Такано как всегда выжимает последние силы из своих подчиненных.

Онодера открыл глаза и увидел рядом с собой Хасэгаву. Он сел ровнее.

— Не всегда. Крайний срок и авторы, задерживающие рукописи, должны быть вам знакомы, Хасэгава-сан.

— Не нужно формальностей.

Он согласился.

— Привычка задерживать рукописи — то немногое, что объединяет прозаиков и мангак, а их постоянное ожидание связывает между собой редакторов.

Хасэгава усмехнулся его словам.

— Может, хотя бы раньше тебе везло больше? С кем из авторов ты работал, кроме Суми-сенсея?

Онодера перевел взгляд с Хасэгавы, сидящего к нему в пол-оборота, на стену перед ними. Пришлось напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, каково это было, редактировать литературу.

— Усами-сенсей был первым автором, которого я начал вести самостоятельно. После него появились еще несколько, некоторые так же знамениты. — Он назвал несколько фамилий, и Хасэгава был искренне удивлен и в некоторой степени восхищен.

— Все равно не понимаю, почему ты не переходишь в наш отдел. — Он закинул ногу на ногу и сложил руки перед собой. — Неужели тебя не привлекает мысль снова работать с авторами? Как насчет того, чтобы вернуться к настоящей литературе? Манга — это же не серьезно, — он скривился, но говорил с легкой улыбкой, так, что его слова трудно было посчитать за оскорбление.

— Манга бывает разной, Хасэгава. Для меня ее редактирование стало полезным и интересным опытом. Тем более, что мы выпускаем только действительно стоящие истории.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Хасэгава, — Такано и его метод «Промыть песок на всем берегу, чтобы найти крупинку золота».

Хасэгава говорил так, словно Такано когда-то имел неосторожность перейти ему дорогу, и теперь у них были между собой какие-то счеты. Онодера промолчал. Он согласился с действенностью политики, проводимой Такано, сразу после того, как полностью в ней разобрался и по отчетам смог сравнить эффективность работы их отдела «до» и «после» ее внедрения. 

— Слушай, Онодера, тебе ведь когда-нибудь придется вернуться и возглавить издательство отца? Может быть, ты зря оттуда ушел?

— Я не жалею о сделанном, — сказал Онодера абсолютно искренне, — из-за слухов и прозвища «нанахикари» мне было некомфортно там работать.

«Хотя часть из них перешла вместе со мной», — кисло подумал Онодера и с раздражением вспомнил слова коллег, которые вначале подбодрили его, а потом сразу же лишили твердой почвы под ногами.

В этот момент в помещение вошли еще пара человек, и Хасэгава, словно очнувшись, посмотрел на часы.

— Пора идти работать.

Онодера попрощался, решив немного задержаться и набраться сил, и уже потом возвращаться назад.

— Кстати, — Хасэгава сделал шаг в сторону выхода, но вспомнил о чем-то важном. — В литературном отделе снова все забито книгами, и скоро придется ходить прямо по ним. Не приютишь у себя десяток другой книг?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Онодера, — с радостью вам помогу.

Они обменялись визитками и договорились о встрече после работы.

Не засиживаясь долго после ухода Хасэгавы, Онодера поднялся в отдел, где снова был завален заявками и раскадровками. Несколько дней после сдачи рукописей в печать всегда было мало работы, но теперь все становилось по-прежнему, и отдых все больше начал казаться чем-то мифическим и несуществующим в реальности. Пообещав себе вовремя расправиться с ворохом бумаг, он принялся за работу.

***

Второй день подряд Онодере везло, и к тому времени, когда он закончил и собрался уходить, Такано ушел из отдела. Он попрощался с коллегами, спустился по лестнице, избегая лифта, где мог внезапно встретиться с возвращавшимся Такано, и выдохнул свободней, едва оказался на улице, а за его спиной сомкнулись двери. За несколько минут Онодера дошел до изакайи, в которой должна была пройти его встреча с Хасэгавой.

Его ожидание затянулось ненадолго, и вскоре, сначала в окне, на улице, а после на пороге, показался Хасэгава. В руках он держал два внушительных пакета, в которых по очертаниям легко угадывались книги. Онодера едва не поперхнулся глотком пива. Видимо, в литературном отделе была действительно большая потребность в свободном пространстве.

Он подошел к занятому Онодерой столику.

— Прости. Давно ждешь?

— Нет, — он прочистил горло. — Минут пять, не больше.

Хасэгава пристроил ношу на свободный стул, снял пиджак и кинул его поверх книжной башни.

— Это все мне? — решил уточнить Онодера. Возможно, его радость и предвкушение были преждевременными.

— Ты против? Наверное, слишком много всего, — он с сомнением покосился на гору, накрытую пиджаком, и одной рукой поправил ее, помешав упасть. — Не смог удержаться: редко удается получить согласие от коллег принять книги.

— Совершенно не против! — воскликнул Онодера. — Я заберу их все.

— Уверен, половина у тебя уже есть. — Хасэгава взъерошил волосы на затылке, покрутил в руках подставку под бокалы. Весь его вид выражал смущение.

— Все равно, — перебил Онодера. — У меня есть место, куда их сложить.

Хасэгава посветлел лицом, перестав дергаться в попытке пристроить руки. В этот момент подошла официантка и приняла их заказ.

— В конце концов, отдашь их кому-нибудь другому, — он махнул рукой и вдруг ухмыльнулся: — Теперь они уже не моя забота.

Онодера посмеялся над его радостью переложить проблемы на другого.

Довольно скоро им принесли выпивку и закуски. Онодера строго наказал себе не пить много и вместо этого налег на еду, которая оказалось очень даже вкусной. Это было приятным разнообразием после никакого завтрака и сухих бутербродов на обед. Хасэгава поддержал его, сетуя, что проблемы с питанием и режимом один из главных недостатков работы редактора. Было неважно, что именно ты выпускаешь и с какой периодичностью, твой режим обязательно будет нарушен, и в рационе плотно осядут энергетики.

Темы их разговоров произвольно менялись с обсуждения коллег — конечно, без перехода на сплетни, — книжные новинки, погоду и, внезапно, отношения. Последнее обсуждать было немного неловко, потому что первый, о ком вспомнил Онодера, был Такано, что сразу же подпортило ему настроение. Но с первого же взгляда на Хасэгаву становилось понятно, что он очень хотел бы поговорить об этом подольше.

Он неловко крутил в руках полупустой бокал и молчал, не сводя с Онодеры взгляда. Наконец Хасэгава решился:

— У тебя кто-нибудь есть сейчас, Онодера?

Он не поперхнулся только потому, что уже минуту как сидел с пустым бокалом, но заказывать новую порцию не хотел. Кажется, ему даже удалось не слишком явно выразить свое изумление. По крайней мере Хасэгава, кажется, ничего не понял по его лицу и ждал ответа, который неприлично затягивался.

— Нет. Почему ты вдруг об этом спросил?

Хасэгава отвел взгляд, и Онодера почувствовал неладное. В спешном порядке он вспоминал, где именно в последнюю неделю Такано зажимал и целовал его во время работы. Ничего, что было бы рядом с литературным отделом.

— Недели две назад, — начал Хасэгава медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, и от этой неспешности Онодера чувствовал, как уменьшается продолжительность его жизни и гибнут нервные клетки. Если Хасэгава застал их с Такано вместе, он тому обязательно это припомнит. И не один раз. — Да, точно две недели назад, как раз тогда был сильный дождь. Помнишь?

Онодера напряженно кивнул.

— К тебе на работу приходила девушка. Невысокая такая, — он поднял руку и показал ее примерный рост, но и без этого Онодера понял, о ком он говорит. — Прямые светлые волосы. Понимаешь?

— Ан-тян, — улыбнулся Онодера. Но быстро опомнился: — Кохината Ан. Подруга детства.

Хасэгава улыбнулся, окончательно расслабляясь. Видимо, он не сразу поверил заверениям, что Онодера ни с кем не встречается, и лишь сильнее напрягся, услышав ласковое обращение.

— Понравилась?

— Очень, — честно признался Хасэгава, и Онодера по глазам понял, что он не врет.

Хасэгава попросил его рассказать немного об Ан-тян, Онодера же, не видя в этом ничего плохого, говорил об их вместе проведенном детстве, больше внимания уделяя ей, чем себе.

Остаток вечера они говорили только об этом, а прощаясь, он туманно согласился на просьбу Хасэгавы познакомить его с ней. Тот ушел, воодушевленный обещанием, а Онодера, погрустнев, побрел в противоположную сторону, на станцию.

В метро и по дороге домой он едва замечал, насколько тяжела его ноша, но последнюю сотню метров до дома спешил и мечтал освободить ноющие руки. Небольшую лестницу в подъезде он преодолел, мысленно ведя отсчет того, сколько еще ему осталось пройти, как перед ним возникло препятствие в виде закрытой входной двери. Он попробовал открыть ее, не выпуская пакетов из рук, но оказалось, сделать это было непросто из-за их габаритов.

Вдруг кто-то толкнул дверь с той стороны. Онодера отошел, приготовившись проскочить, пока она не закроется снова, но замер, увидев перед собой Такано. Тот явно был сильно удивлен.

Такано опустил взгляд и заметил огромные пакеты в его руках.

Некстати вспомнилось, как сильно тот был недоволен общением Онодеры с Хасэгавой. Надеяться, что Такано не поймет, что внутри, было бы принижением его умственных способностей.

— Вот, значит, почему ты сбежал с работы раньше меня.

Он встал, сложив перед собой руки и загородив проход. Предложение помочь от него ожидаемо не прозвучало.

— Вовсе я не сбежал, Такано.

— Однако постарался со мной не пересечься. Верно?

Онодера промолчал.

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорил насчет общения с людьми из других отделов? Тем более если это касается Хасэгавы?

— Это касается Хасэгавы, меня, но никак не тебя, Такано! Ты не можешь запретить мне общаться с тем, кто мне нравится. А теперь, дай пройти!

Он переступил порог и сделал шаг в сторону, после чего услышал, как дверь за его спиной закрылась. Онодера пожалел, что не мог хлопнуть ею изо всех сил. Выместив злость на кнопке вызова лифта, утопив ее до упора, он послал в сторону Такано и его двойных стандартов несколько цветастых ругательных эпитетов.

Наконец, когда лифт пришел и открылся перед ним, он был почти спокоен.

***

Медитируя на чайный пакетик, печально дрейфующий в мутной воде, Онодера размышлял о том, куда делось его воодушевление, появившееся благодаря щедрости Хасэгавы. Он шел домой, полный радости, но переступил порог с желанием разбить что-нибудь хрупкое и, что характерно и почти привычно, желательно о голову Такано. Именно так, притом абсолютно беспристрастно, он определил виновника своего упавшего ниже татами настроения.

Он резко вылил чай в раковину. Пакетик плюхнулся о ее поверхность, забрызгав рукав его почти свежей рубашки. Сдержав стон отчаяния и недовольства, Онодера заставил себя успокоиться, но эффект если и был, то совсем незаметный.

Сеанс его «самотерапии» прервал более чем неожиданный кошачий «мявк». Онодера подскочил от неожиданности, озираясь по сторонам, но никого похожего на кошку не увидел. С его губ сорвался истеричный смешок. Через минуту тишины он почти смирился, что звук был разовой галлюцинацией и больше не повторится, как он прозвучал снова.

На этот раз Онодера его ждал и смог примерно определить, откуда он доносился. Спокойно, насколько это было в его силах, он сделал шаг, затем второй, потребовавший уже меньше усилий. Через минуту он обошел всю квартиру, но кошку не нашел.

Стоя посередине гостиной и ощущая себя до ужаса глупо, Онодера прочистил горло и неуверенно позвал:

— Кис-кис-кис.

В ответ раздалось молчание.

Пообещав себе, что это самый последний раз, так называемая контрольная проверка, он попробовал снова, но на этот раз громче:

— Кис-кис-кис!

Негромкое «Мяу!» он встретил радостным криком — все-таки не проклят, не сошел с ума, из-за чего ему могло мерещиться всякое, — но сразу же заткнул себе рот: не хватало еще напугать животное. От его воплей оно скорее забьется куда-нибудь подальше, чем только усложнит Онодере поиски. Мысленно он еще раз прошел по квартире, после чего догадался: прийти кошка могла только от соседей и, самое вероятное, через балкон. В ту же секунду он метнулся туда, где, запутавшуюся в шторе, тюле, и застрявшую в щели двери, приоткрытой на проветривание, обнаружил красивую черно-белую кошку.

Осторожно выпутав ее из ловушки, Онодера прижал ее к себе, отчетливо чувствуя часто бьющееся сердце под теплой шкурой. Онодера закрыл до конца дверь и уже по пути на кухню за молоком вспомнил, что холодильник забит энергетиками и ничем кроме них. Он виновато посмотрел на кошку, жмущуюся ему в подмышку. Кажется, быть гостеприимным с незваной гостьей у него не получится.

«Незваной, но совсем не незнакомой», — подумал он, приглядевшись внимательней. Определенно, это была та самая кошка Такано.

— Сората, кажется, — позвал он неуверенно и улыбнулся на то, как она дернула ухом, услышав свое имя.

Сората была милой, а успокоившись, оказалась очень нежной. Он поднял руку и почесал ее за ухом, затем перешел на шею, которую она благосклонно подставила под ласку. До его уха донеслось громкое урчание, и от ее тела по рукам пошла легкая вибрация.

Онодера удобно устроился на диване, положив ее к себе на колени и, легкими движениями поглаживая шкуру, расслабился, уплывая мыслями в далекое прошлое. Примерно в тот день, когда впервые встретил ее дома у Сага-семпая.

Мимолетному удивлению, что старые воспоминания вызвали лишь светлую грусть, не удалось зацепиться и сформироваться полноценной мыслью, как Сората напряглась, поднимаясь с его колен, и через миг уже бежала в сторону входной двери. Почти сразу поняв причину ее столь странного поступка, Онодера встал и открыл дверь, выпуская ее наружу.

Выглянув из-за двери, не выходя в коридор, Онодера увидел Такано с ключами и пакетом из круглосуточного в руках. Присев на корточки, тот гладил Сорату и что-то спокойно ей рассказывал. Онодера прислушался, но не смог разобрать ни слова. Без боя победившее любопытство вынудило его надеть тапочки и выйти в коридор.

Лишь оказавшись под пристальным взглядом Такано, Онодера вспомнил, как они расстались часом ранее. Прежнее недовольство попыталось поднять голову, но, словно почуяв неладное, Сората мурлыкнула и, извернувшись из-под руки Такано, потерлась о его ноги. Гнев моментально испарился.

Мимо этажа проехал лифт, и его гул вытащил их из неловкого молчания.

— Зайдешь? — спросил Такано.

Такано открыл дверь и, пропустив Сорату вперед себя, зашел в квартиру. Почти не думая Онодера вошел следом.

Ему было непривычно так просто придти к Такано, и в каждом движении Онодеры читалась неловкость. Он долго возился с тем, как пристроить тапочки у порога, а после не знал, куда идти: на кухню вслед за Такано либо в гостиную, но его вроде бы как туда не приглашали.

Муки выбора прервал Такано:

— Что ты там копаешься, Онодера? Проходи скорей.

Переступив порог кухни, он мимолетно отметил, что свои покупки Такано уже разложил по местам, и на столе, как всегда, не было ничего лишнего. Само собой, Онодера сразу вспомнил собственную кухню и продукты, вернее, их отсутствие, в холодильнике и шкафчиках. Недавно выпитый плохо заваренный чай, как будто просясь назад, встал поперек горла.

— Чай, кофе? — спросил Такано.

— Кофе, — выбрал Онодера, надеясь, что его крепкий вкус перебьет странный привкус во рту.

Такано кивнул, достал необходимое и принялся за готовку.

Сидя за столом, Онодера наблюдал, как Такано неспешно, точными движениями засыпает и заваривает кофе. Разливает его по кружкам.

До самого момента, когда перед его носом оказалась кружка, исходящая ароматным паром черного кофе, он ждал вопроса, нужно ли добавить ему молоко и сколько положить ложек сахара. Но ничего из этого не прозвучало. Не уточняя, в полной тишине, Такано сделал все именно так, как он любил. И Онодера без жалости задушил странные чувства, вызванные этим приятным пустяком.

Сидя лицом к лицу с Такано, даже самый невнимательный мог увидеть его недовольство. Напряжение, практически незаметное в первые минуты, стало ощутимым. Онодера едва удержался от ерзания, внезапно вспомнив, что примерно так же чувствовал себя на утреннем совещании под пристальным взглядом Такано.

— Как прошел вечер?

— Хватит делать вид, будто ничего не произошло, — закричал Онодера, вскакивая с места. — Давай, начинай говорить, с кем мне можно, а с кем нельзя встречаться, раз я сам не способен отличить друга от недруга.

— Хм-м-м, — многозначительно протянул Такано.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, сложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Повторить протяжное «Хм-м-м» ему помешал Онодера, резко бросивший: «Лучше бы тебе заткнуться, Такано».

— Возможно, — Такано помедлил и продолжил предельно четко: — Я. Был. Не прав.

Комичная сцена с протиранием ушей и глаз не последовала лишь потому, что от его слов Онодера лишился способности шевелиться.

— Верно, — сказал Онодера. И решил уточнить для закрепления эффекта: — Значит, подобное не повторится?

— Совсем дурак, да? — нахмурился Такано. — Не все так просто.

— Это еще почему?

— Идиот. — Голос Такано звучал как у человека, вынужденного в десятый раз объяснять истину.

Он встал и, нависая над Онодерой через стол, почти прокричал ему в лицо:

— Я ревную тебя к каждому встречному, с которым ты заговариваешь в течение дня. К каждому столбу, если так тебе будет понятней.

— Ты ведь преувеличиваешь, Такано, — промямлил Онодера и сразу мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Проявлять мягкость в разговорах с Такано было неосмотрительно. Тот мог ухватиться за любое послабление. Малейший намек на неуверенность он цеплял, вытягивал на поверхность в виде слов, в которых почти звучало признание, или жестов, выдающих те самые чувства, в которых Онодера не мог признаться.

— Мне незачем тебе лгать, — прошептал он.

Онодера и не заметил, как Такано подошел так близко, наклонился и приник к его губам. Легким, как касание бабочки, поцелуем, он касался губ, втягивая поочередно каждую из них, легко кусая и тут же отпуская. В момент, когда эта маленькая игра стала взаимной, прозвучал тихий стон Такано. Онодера вздрогнул и остановился.

Отстранившись, Такано пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Их дыхание, сливаясь в одно, щекотало губы, горящие после поцелуя.

Он поднял руку и кончиками пальцев провел по щеке Онодеры. Тот слегка подался навстречу прикосновению.

— Я люблю тебя.

Онодера отвел взгляд.

Вздохнув, Такано выпрямился, взял со стола свою кружку и развернулся к раковине. От шума воды Онодера вздрогнул, взгляд его стал более осмысленным. Он уперся локтями о стол, спрятав лицо в ладонях, одновременно желая заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать размеренный голос Такано.

— Десять лет назад ты всегда был рядом. Тогда мне казалось, что куда бы я ни пошел, там будешь ты. Вообще-то это только поначалу раздражало, — Такано усмехнулся.

— Вот как.

Прямо сейчас ему со страшной силой захотелось оказаться в своей квартире или провалиться сквозь землю. Лучше вместе с квартирой. Что угодно, но не слышать Такано.

— Теперь ты постоянно убегаешь, что раздражает еще сильнее.

Мысли Онодеры внезапно свернули к сегодняшнему разговору с Хасэгавой, во время которого он страшно перепугался, что их с Такано кто-то мог увидеть вместе. Возможность породить грязные слухи — одна из причин, почему он избегает Такано на работе. Неуверенность в своей выдержке — причина, почему он делает то же самое дома.

Поколебавшись, он высказал Такано свои опасения о слухах.

Такано замолчал, размышляя о чем-то. В задумчивости он перебирал пальцами по столешнице в едва уловимом ритме, который Онодера даже начал узнавать, но внезапно Такано замер. Онодера поднял взгляд на его лицо и увидел улыбку. Отвратительно самодовольную улыбку.

— Мы можем договориться, — медленно начал Такано. — О том, что я сдерживаюсь во время рабочего дня, но взамен ты не будешь избегать меня ни там, ни дома.

Он взглянул на Онодеру и стал ждать.

Первый порыв сказать нет Онодера остановил и заставил себя взвесить «за» и «против». Читая между строк, в согласии с уговором, он как будто подтверждал, что доверяет Такано. Верит ему и, в некоторой мере, своей выдержке.

Вот только большая проблема была в том, что в свои силы он редко мог поверить, тогда как к Такано никакого недоверия не испытывал.

С тяжелым сердцем, лелея мысли о спокойной работе, он согласился, а после почти сразу ушел к себе, оправдавшись поздним временем.

Звонок в дверь застал его, когда он уже собирался ложиться. С нехорошим предчувствием он открыл дверь, точно зная, что увидит за ней Такано. Естественно, это был он.

— Отлично, ты еще не лег, — обрадовался Такано. Он потеснил Онодеру и прошел в квартиру. Сняв обувь, Такано сразу прошел в квартиру, не оборачиваясь на ошарашенного Онодеру.

Через мгновение до того донесся голос:

— Ты, как-никак, ждал меня? Прибрался, как и обещал, — рассмеялся Такано.

— Ничего подобного!

Ворвавшись в спальню, Онодера увидел, что Такано раздевается и методично складывает одежду на спинку стула. Оказавшись в одних трусах, он снял очки, залез под одеяло и отодвинулся к стене.

— Ты собираешься ложиться? — спросил Такано, когда заминка Онодеры на пороге его же спальни затянулась.

— Естественно, это же моя кровать!

— Ну так вперед, — усмехнулся он.

— Да кто тебе вообще позволил так просто вторгаться в мою кровать и квартиру?!

— Наш уговор? — невинно напомнил Такано.

Онодера подошел к кровати, бросил в Такано подушкой, отвернулся и накрылся одеялом с головой. Через мгновение Такано сдернул с него покров и, укутав их обоих, прижал Онодеру к груди, поцеловал за ухом и прошептал:

— Я обязательно использую каждую возможность быть с тобой. Спокойной ночи, Рицу.

Какое-то время Онодера лежал, запрещая себе расслабляться, и ждал, когда же Такано начнет касаться его. Но горячее объятие не перерастало ни во что более откровенное, и, устав от напряжения, сковавшего мышцы, Онодера сам не заметил, как заснул.

Утро отличалось от прочих по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, Онодера проснулся раньше будильника, во-вторых, он не мерз, несмотря на его привычку скидывать одеяло на пол, в-третьих — и эта последняя причина объясняла две предыдущие, — ему было трудно дышать из-за навалившегося на него Такано. Едва сбросив с себя остатки дремы, он попробовал спихнуть Такано с себя, но тот стиснул его руками и, словно этого было мало, обвил ногой.

Онодера посмотрел ему в лицо, но глаза Такано было плотно закрыты, поэтому он попытался высвободиться так, чтобы случайно его не разбудить. Быстро придуманный план по собственному освобождению зарубил на корню совсем не сонный голос.

— Прекрати ерзать, до будильника еще полчаса. — Такано открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Онодерой. Медленно на его лице начала расползаться улыбка. Так же росянка раскрывает свои лепестки в ожидании пищи. — Или ты специально разбудил меня?

Онодера не сдержал нервный смех.

— Вовсе нет, Такано. Можешь спать дальше. Но отпусти, мне надо... — Онодера запнулся. Внезапно воображение, на которое он раньше никогда не жаловался, помахало ему ручкой. — Мне надо...

Договорить ему не удалось. Такано резко опрокинул его на кровать, наваливаясь сверху и запечатывая губы поцелуем.

Онодера машинально открыл рот навстречу ему, но, почувствовав сквозь поцелуй улыбку Такано, разозлился и укусил того за губу. Прозвучавший вслед за этим стон и дрожь, пробравшая Такано, странным образом подействовали на Онодеру. На пробу он коснулся языком место укуса, за что был вознагражден еще одним стоном. Более глубоким, передавшимся ему легкой дрожью.

Хаотичные движения губ и сплетения языков прервал телефонный звонок. Онодера, не глядя, потянулся за ним, попутно уронив часы. Сработал будильник, и от какофонии звуков Такано раздраженно цыкнул.

— Сбрось, — приказал он, проводя губами по щеке, шее, и спускаясь к ключицами.

Онодера покачал головой, отказываясь. Звонок он узнал, такой он специально поставил на тех, кого считал своей семьей, и если не ответить, то позже придется выслушивать лекции, что своим молчанием он заставляет их волноваться.

— Здравствуй, Ан-тян, — Онодера попытался изобразить радость, но продолжить не смог — лежащий рядом Такано напрягся, хмуро на него посмотрел и в одних трусах вышел из комнаты. Онодера едва сдержал поток ругательств.

День обещал стать долгим и сложным.

Вчера он поддался порыву помочь и познакомить Хасэгаву с Ан-тян и позвонил ей, придумав пустяковый предлог, для чего она могла понадобиться ему в издательстве. Но так как она не взяла трубку, то Онодера посчитал это знаком и отступил. Сейчас же ему срочно нужно было снова решать, хочет он помогать Хасэгаве или нет. Решив, что да, хочет, он пригласил Ан-тян в обед забежать в издательство, пообещав передать ей в дар несколько книг. Теперь Хасэгава должен быть благодарен ему в двойном объеме.

Отключившись от разговора, Онодера бросил телефон в сторону, к счастью, попал в подушку, тяжело вздохнул и отправился в ванную. К немедленному разговору с Такано он не был готов.

Такано вовсе не был раздражен. Точнее, был раздражен совсем не так сильно, как того ожидал Онодера. Он скупыми движениями заворачивал омлет в сковороде, доливал следующую порцию, и, пока та жарилась, склеиваясь с предыдущей, заливал кипятком кофе. Приятные ароматы съедобного и, кажется, вкусного завтрака пробудили аппетит Онодеры.

— Откуда продукты? — неловко спросил он, потому как точно помнил, в его холодильнике не было даже плесени.

— Позаимствовал у соседа, — усмехнулся Такано.

Парой ловких движений он выложил яичный рулет на тарелку, разрезал на роллы и поставил на стол.

Онодера пристально следил за его действиями, не в силах связать спокойного Такано, которого он видел перед собой, и того хмурого, что не более чем десять минут назад покинул спальню.

В этот момент Онодера заметил, что тот уже натянул джинсы.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Такано и принялся за еду.

Повторив его слова, Онодера взялся за палочки, но даже вкусный завтрак не смог отвлечь его от мыслей о странном поведении Такано.

Словно ему было мало пищи для размышлений, Онодера вспомнил об их вчерашнем уговоре, попытался связать одно с другим, но быстро сдался. После завтрака, во время дороги на работу — совместной, в отличие от вчерашнего утра, — мысли прыгали с одного на другое, и по прибытии в издательство Онодера чувствовал себя порядком издерганным.

Такано, словно в противовес ему, был безмятежен и собран.

Спокойно работать у Онодеры не получалось. Едва он с Такано оставался один на один, как воображение рисовало, что тот, нарушив уговор, припрет его к стене и накроет губы жадным поцелуем. Словно наяву он ощущал сильные руки, прижимающие его к чужому телу.

Прекрасно понимая собственную зацикленность, Онодера не мог увести мысли в другую сторону и обрадовался, когда стрелки на часах показали время обеда. Пятью минутами позднее ему пришло сообщение от Ан-тян. Связавшись с Хасэгавой, он спустился в кафетерий на первом этаже.

Это был хороший повод переключиться на проблемы других людей.

Едва Онодера вошел в кафетерий, как Ан-тян вскочила ему навстречу, радостно улыбаясь.

— Ри-тян! — вскрикнула Ан-тян, но тут же прикрыла рот ладошкой, что выглядело очень мило.

Онодера улыбнулся.

— Все в порядке, Ан-тян.

Она смущенно покраснела, и он признал, что Ан-тян действительно замечательная девушка. Он надеялся, что она не изменится и через два, три десятка лет, и будет такой же настоящей и искренней. Но, несмотря на симпатию, даже на секунду не мог представить себя ее мужем.

— Ри-тян? — она выглядела обеспокоенной его молчанием. — Я не вовремя?

— Прости, — банальное «все в порядке» он оставил при себе.

Как раз в этот момент вошел Хасэгава. В руках он держал пакет с книгами, и Онодеру охватило чувство дежа вю, но, в отличие от их вчерашней встречи, сегодня их было значительно меньше. Как раз столько, сколько без труда унесет хрупкая девушка.

— Добрый день, я Хасэгава Тецу, рад знакомству.

Онодера смутился стразу по нескольким причинам. Ему стало неловко, что он даже не знал имени человека, с которым выпивал накануне вечером, и тревожно, что подобное приветствие способно отпугнуть Ан-тян. Он боялся, что каким-то мистическим образом Ан-тян поймет его желание познакомить их двоих. По крайней мере, он без труда видел, как сильно ею очарован Хасэгава.

— Кохината Ан, — представилась она.

На мгновение Онодера почувствовал себя явно третьим лишним. Он перевел взгляд с Ан-тян на Хэсагаву и обратно, словно присутствовал на теннисном матче, который вот-вот завершится, но до сих пор было неизвестно, кто же станет победителем в этой яростной схватке. Но вдруг они оба отвели взгляд, и Хасэгава протянул перед собой пакет с книгами.

— Пожалуйста, — он легко склонил голову, — примите, Кохината-сан.

— Не нужно так официально, — румянец ярко вспыхнул на ее щеках, — просто Ан-тян. И спасибо, — улыбаясь, она приняла подарок.

Теперь он перестает казаться Онодере чем-то банальным. В отличие от вчерашнего, этот имеет особое значение — так говорило ему его шестое чувство.

Молчание затянулось, но прежде чем Онодера успел задуматься и подобрать тему для разговора, рядом с ними появился Такано.

— Перерыв окончен, Онодера.

Его командный тон моментально разбил романтичную атмосферу, которая успела сформироваться между Ан-тян и Хасэгавой. И которой Онодера почти смог заразиться. Самую малость он чувствовал себя признательным Такано.

Он извинился за свой уход, но Ан-тян заверила его, что не в обиде, а Хасэгава выглядел почти счастливым. Напоследок Онодера пересекся с ним взглядом и мысленно пообещал перекрыть тому кислород, если он каким бы то ни было образом посмеет обидеть Ан-тян. Хасэгава согласно кивнул.

Он ушел вместе с Такано назад к работе, и странное предчувствие, что что-то кардинально изменилось, не покидало его до конца рабочего дня.

***

Вполне естественно, Онодера не поверил, что Такано будет следовать их уговору, писанному вилами на воде.

Он, как и раньше, напрягся, готовый в любой момент оказать сопротивление. Но ничего не происходило. Они вместе направлялись на совещание, и по пути в переговорную Такано заводил разговор лишь по рабочим вопросам, не подходя к Онодере ближе, чем того позволяли приличия, и даже не смотря лишний раз в его сторону. Кардинальность перемен выбивала Онодеру из колеи. Изменить безусловные рефлексы за полдня так просто не выходило, и он почувствовал себя дураком, без причины дергаясь в сторону противоположную Такано. И тот, словно не видя этого, продолжал спокойно говорить, рассказывать, идти с ним в ногу. В общем, продолжал бесить Онодеру.

Перестав ощущать затылком и спиной его взгляд, Онодера словно оказался на пронизывающем ветру без верхней одежды. Боковым зрением он наблюдал за работающим Такано. Тот спокоен, хотя в обычный день давно припер бы его к стенке, выпытывая объяснения. Например, для чего сегодня ему звонила Ан-тян, почему он позвал ее в издательство и познакомил с Хасэгавой. И стандартные мелочи вроде «признайся, что любишь меня, и давай жить вместе».

К концу рабочего дня Онодера готов был сам припереть Такано к стене с требованием объяснений. Но, конечно, он никогда этого не сделает.

Дорога домой, по чистой случайности совместная, была странно напряженной. В переполненном вагоне их прижало друг к другу, и это был первый момент за день, не считая утра, когда Онодера почувствовал Такано так близко. Без труда он мог разглядеть каждую ресничку вокруг глаз Такано, пробившуюся за день щетину на подбородке, и ощутить его жаркое дыхание на своем лице.

— Нашел что-то интересное? — спросил Такано.

Онодера дернулся и опустил голову, пряча глаза. Но спрятаться от взгляда Такано он не мог. Физически чувствуя его на себе, Онодера краснел и судорожно сжимал кулаки. Главное, не наделать глупостей у всех на виду.

Во рту стало сухо, и ему пришлось несколько раз провести языком по губам. Внезапно Такано поперхнулся воздухом.

Онодера поднял голову, встречая его взгляд, завораживающе темный и выжидающий.

— Зайдем по пути в магазин? — предложил Такано.

— Зайдем, — выдавил Онодера, отметая сомнения — напросится Такано к нему или нет. По крайней мере, таким Такано был привычен.

Они промолчали всю дорогу и по пути в магазин. А там перебрасывались лишь ничего не значащими вопросами и ответами о том, какое нужно молоко, хлеб и прочее. Абсолютно глупая ассоциация с молодоженами раздражала Онодеру, и до самой квартиры он шел хмурым, погруженным в собственные мысли. Из которых его бесцеремонно выдернул Такано, едва они вошли в квартиру Онодеры и закрыли за собой дверь.

Такано сжал его руками и стоял, не шевелясь. Его рваное дыхание ерошило волосы Онодеры, и тот на момент растерялся, не зная куда деть руки и что сказать. Правильным казалось просто молчать. Он обнял Такано в ответ и сказал то, что волновало его на протяжении дня:

— Ты сегодня странный, Такано.

— Серьезно? — уточнил он.

Тон его голоса сочетал в себе наигранное удивление и давно пережитую радость, от которой поднималось настроение даже по после некоторого времени. Онодера окончательно убедился, что изменился Такано не просто так.

— Такано... — начал Онодера, отстраняясь, но его перебили.

— Масамуне, — поправил Такано. — Ты ведь уже зовешь меня так. Верно?

Чтобы связать одно с другим, сделать некоторые выводы, Онодере потребовалось до смешного мало времени.

— Не копайся в чужих вещах, Такано!

— Прости, прости, — рассмеялся он, ни капли не раскаиваясь. — Твой телефон сам попал под руку.

— Хоть бы притворился, что раскаиваешься, — пробурчал Онодера и, не сдержавшись, пихнул Такано плечом.

— Ну же, — поторопил Такано, — назови мое имя.

— Твое самодовольство отвратительно, Такано! — отрезал Онодера.

Вырвавшись из объятий, он подхватил пакеты с пола и пошел на кухню. Такано, оставшийся в прихожей, улыбался, и эту улыбку Онодера ощущал, даже не видя.

Ночью, очнувшись, словно от кошмарного сна, Онодера долго лежал, уставившись расфокусированным взглядом в потолок. Шевелиться было почти больно, но размеренное дыхание спящего рядом Такано действовало на него успокаивающе.

Перевернувшись на бок, Онодера долго смотрел на него. На губах невольно проступила улыбка. Такано завозился во сне, и Онодера подтянул сползшее одеяло, откинул назад прядь волос, упавшую на лоб.

— Масамуне, — тихо прошептал Онодера и уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы сдержать рвавшийся наружу смех. В животе поселилось странное щекочущее чувство, от которого хотелось радостно кричать, смеяться и плакать.

За окном начинался новый день, но ему казалось, что настала пора новой жизни.


End file.
